


Giving Into Temptation

by winterelf86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, GoldenLace banging, PWP, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed help, and tried to seduce the town monster with her beauty and sexuality. What she didn't realize was how much wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/gifts).



> I suck at titles, haha! This is for thescholarlystrumpet. I hope you like it, and I hope it stayed somewhat within your prompt. I kind of had them playing a seduction tug-o-war of sorts. Sort of. Lol. It’s not long, I decided to make it PWP and keep it at length where I didn’t go overboard.

Oh, she had screwed up big this time. How had she gotten herself into this mess? Why couldn’t she have been born smarter? And when would she learn to think about the consequences of her actions? Her father was going to kill her.

She had fallen for a handsome face, listened to his lies, and now she was trudging down the street, the stress of being penniless weighing her down. That bastard Keith had taken the money, demanding she pay him for the damages she caused to his nightclub. He was the one who cheated on her, she thought bitterly. So she’d pummeled the walls with a pool cue? Those damages were minor compared to the pain he had inflicted on her heart.

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. But now it would plunge she and her father into serious debt. If they didn’t pay for the repairs within three months’ time, Keith would make their lives a living hell. Those were his exact words.

Lacey kicked at a rock with her candy apple red stilettos and tears welled in her eyes as she watched the rock roll away, a blurry blob against the dark asphalt. There was no way they could meet Keith’s timeline. Lacey’s father had a gambling problem and his addiction made running the flower shop and paying the bills extremely challenging, if not impossible.

The sun plummeted low in the sky, the fiery orange ball descending toward the horizon. Lacey slowed her pace, pausing in front of Mr. Gold’s shop. In the large front window her distorted reflection swum in front of her teary eyes. All her life she had heard rumors about the pawnbroker and his infamous deals. All of Storybrooke knew him to be ruthless and cruel to those poor unfortunate souls who couldn’t hold up their end of the bargain.

Lacey wiped her tear-streaked cheeks, calculating whether Mr. Gold might be able to help her out of this predicament. As soon as the idea occurred to her, Lacey chastised herself for borrowing another set of troubles to pay for this one. The slick and sophisticated Mr. Gold could make Lacey’s life worse than ever.

But what were her options at this point? Zero. Zilch. Nothing. She’d take her chances, she decided. Gold was a master trickster, but Lacey had a few tricks up her sleeve, too.

Lacey unsnapped the top button of her vest, exposing her cleavage. Her hair clip clattered to the ground as she let down her hair and her dark brown curls cascaded enticingly around her shoulders. Holding her chin high, Lacey feigned confidence as she sashayed through the shop door, gently swaying her hips.

The familiar tingle of the bell alerted Gold that someone had entered his domain. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he dropped a rag on his workbench, grabbed his cane, and limped through the curtain separating the front of the shop from the workroom. He stopped in his tracks.

She was here.

Lacey French--the beauty who arrested his attention each and every morning he was lucky enough to see her. Though she was known for being fast and loose, Lacey had filled his thoughts and fueled his fantasies for years. Far too frightened to offer his affections, he had never dreamed of actually pursuing her. What would a young, beautiful woman like her want with a man like Gold when she could have anyone?

Gold cleared his throat. “What can I do for you, Miss...Lacey, is it?”

All of Lacey’s bravado evaporated the moment he addressed her. She had never heard him speak before, had never interacted with him; she had only passed him on the street. The rough, accented timbre of his voice and his rich, chocolate brown eyes aroused her immediately. This was not going according to plan. Lacey was supposed to seduce him, not the other way around.

Lacey took a deep breath. “Yes, it’s Lacey. Uhm, yes, there is something you can do for me. I seem to have gotten myself into a bind.”

Gold lifted an eyebrow. What could this woman have possibly done? He inclined his head, willing her to continue. Yes, this story would prove to be very interesting.

“A bind, dearie? I may be able to help you with that...for a price.”

Lacey leaned back against the glass counter, her arms strategically placed to push up her cleavage. She watched Gold’s gaze drift down her face to land on her chest. That look made her confidence come surging back, her lips curling at the corners a bit. Realizing she wanted to do this with him was shocking, but those brown eyes and the way his shoulder-length dark hair teased the collar of his suit coat was a major turn-on.

“I’ll do anything, Mr. Gold.” Lacey tossed him a sultry stare, licking her lips.  She grinned at the sudden flash of lust on his striking face, but the calculating and cold glare he was notorious for returned in an instant.

“Anything?” He laughed, adding to her discomfiture. “Seduction is not quite what I had in mind, dearie. You haven’t even told me what the problem is yet.” Her unspoken offer was very tempting, but unlike the other men Lacey ran around with, he held her in the highest regard. He hoped to use this opportunity to get to know her.

Lacey was shocked--men never rejected her. Her new plan was backfiring. Panicking, she struggled to keep her head above the swirling, tumultuous waters of her life.

“I…….uh…” Lacey stuttered. She looked like a complete fool in front of the most feared man in town. Damn it, she really wanted him to like her.

“You what, dearie?” Gold asked, giving her a small smirk. No one outwitted the town chessmaster.

“ I, uh, I damaged the Rabbit Hole a bit,” she admitted, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. Lacey did not want to get into the gritty details of the ordeal, but she did just attempt and fail to seduce him. Things had already gotten pretty personal, so she may as well go for broke.

“A bit?” Gold pressed, trying to ignore how seeing her little white teeth scrape her lusciously pink lips affected him in places he had forgotten existed.

“Okay, a lot. I damaged some expensive equipment and interior because that bastard, Keith, cheated on me! Mainly window and wall damage,” she sighed. “Oh, and his two thousand dollar TV,” she muttered quietly.

Curiously, Gold watched her, waiting for him to tell her more about the havoc her rage had wreaked. He tapped his fingers on the glass as the silence stretched between them. Gold did so enjoy a game of cat and mouse.

“I broke his nose, too, so I have to pay for his medical bills.” Lacey cast her eyes to the floor, fidgeting. She had never been a well-bred young lady; meanwhile, the man before her was the epitome of style and class. This confession made her feel even further beneath his notice.

“Ah, well. I’ll make you a deal, dearie.” Whipping out a piece of paper, he slapped it on the glass counter. “Work for me for exactly one month, and I will pay all the expenses.”

Lacey’s mouth dropped open. “A month’s worth of work is enough to pay that off?”

“That, plus the pleasure of your company. Sounds like an easy deal, does it not? So, what do you say, dearie? Gold inquired. “Do we have a deal?” Gold inquired. He held out his hand.

“I...I guess.” Lacey took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze and shook. The smirk that played across his features made her shiver.

Gold pulled out a pen, his grin growing wider. “All you have to do now is sign on the dotted line.”

Lacey gulped, grabbing the pen. She gripped the pen hard to keep from trembling, her knuckles white from the strain. In mere seconds the deal was signed in black swirly ink, sealing her fate.

Retrieving the document, Gold rolled it up and placed it in a drawer behind the counter. He turned on his heel and gave her a cool smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Miss French. Eight o’clock.”

Lacey nodded, too overwhelmed to say a word. Exiting the shop, she made her way home, dreading the moment she would have to confess all to her father.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I could have accepted a temper tantrum that resulted in property damage, but this? Why would you sign your life away? We could have come up with a plan to fix this situation. But no, you had to follow your impulses like you always do.” Her father was shaking, his fury a tangible force in their small living room. His disappointed glare cut a path straight to her soul.

“Don’t you mean a gambling solution, Dad?” Lacey retorted, crossing her arms. Tears threatened to spill from her already red-rimmed eyes as she watched her enraged father’s face turn a mottled shade of purple.

“You shame me, child,” he scolded. “I don’t approve of your decision, but since you got yourself into this mess, you’re the one who has to see it through. If  everything goes wrong, don’t go blaming me.” He stormed out of the room and down the hallway. Lacey jumped when she heard the door slam.

“Fine,” Lacey muttered, stomping off to her own room. She laid in darkness, her jumbled thoughts plagued by Mr. Gold’s enigmatic eyes until her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lacey woke the next morning, sunlight was streaming through the curtains. Lifting her arm, she shielded herself from the blinding brightness. Bleary-eyed, she checked the digital clock on the nightstand. 8:01 am? “Oh no,” she moaned, cursing her stupidity. Lacey was supposed to be up, dressed, and receiving her first day’s marching orders from Mr. Gold. Knowing she was late set her heart in a panicked rhythm.

Quickly, Lacey twisted her hair into a messy bun, carelessly applied her makeup, and rushed to dress herself. She knew she looked a mess, but she figured Mr. Gold was far more concerned with her punctuality than her appearance. After all, she was going to be working in a dusty shop.

The bell over the door heralded Lacey’s arrival. Gold pivoted and greeted her sternly, his expression grim. “ It is eight-thirty, dearie. I figured someone in your situation would have taken your commitment more seriously.”

“I’m sorry! I fell asleep and forgot to set my alarm.”  Lacey rushed around the store, looking for a place to stash her purse. At last she set it down, flicked at a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes and turned towards Gold. “So, what do I need to do for you today?”

From underneath his desk Gold produced a feather duster and handed it to Lacey. “Dusting, of course.”

“Very well,” Lacey said, and went to work. It didn’t take long to notice that the place hadn’t been dusted in years. She was obviously the only person Gold had employed here in a long time.

While organizing the curios on his desk, Gold caught several glimpses of Lacey working around the shop. The movement of her body awakened erotic feelings he had not felt in a very long time. In all of Storybrooke no other woman’s beauty compared to that of Lacey French. Feminine, graceful, and sensual, she swished her hips as she walked. With every step, the temptation to take her against the wall grew stronger.

Gold’s thoughts reverted back to the night before, when Lacey attempted to seduce him. He was more than willing oblige her as his lust overcame his senses. Would she still want him? Now that they had struck a very different deal, sex with him might be the last thing she wanted.

As Lacey ambled to his glass counter, she looked up, blue eyes meeting brown. Gold’s heart hammered in his chest, a caged bird threatening to escape. All thoughts of asking her to sleep with him fled as he gaped at her like a complete fool.

“What?” she asked, arching a delicate eyebrow and curling her lips into a smirk. She leaned toward him slightly, allowing him to catch the scent of her perfume. “Like what you see?” Lacey drawled.

It was all the incentive Gold needed to ask her to fulfill their mutual desire. “I….yes, yes I do,” he stammered, failing at being the confident pawnbroker.

“Well, I can let you look if you want.” Her voice alone beguiled him and he observed her, wide-eyed and uncertain. “Let’s go to the back, where no one can see us,” she beckoned.

Lacey took his hand and led him to the workroom where only a curtain separated them from the public eye. From the corner of his eye, Gold could see the cot and he imagined the two of them entangled there together.

Soft, gentle hands grazed his shoulders before pulling on the lapels of his jacket, sliding it down his arms. The jacket pooled on the floor, and the sight of Gold looking a little less formal relaxed her immensely .

“I thought you were getting undressed first?” he reminded her.

“Mmmmm, yes, I did have that in mind but you need to be less dressed. It’s a bit awkward for me to undress while you’re fully clothed.” She snickered throatily, and Gold nearly came undone.

Lacey tugged at his tie, unfurling it and letting drop, exposing his throat to her petal-soft lips and warm, wet tongue. He shuddered as she kissed him, his hands sliding down her waist to rest on her buttocks before giving each plump globe a firm, gentle squeeze. Lacey moaned, her hips grinding against Gold with excitement. Lacey’s mouth found his in a long, hot tangle of lips, teeth, and tongues, and she guided him backwards until his legs hit the cot.  

Landing on the mattress, Gold’s hands grew frantic, desperate to remove her clothes. A few moments later they were both bare, and Lacey straddled Gold, rubbing against him. Their naked bodies writhed with pleasure as Lacey increased the speed and force of her grinding.

Beneath her, Gold panted, his hips rising to meet hers in a steady rhythm. Their groans mingled  with the squeaking of the cot. Tension coiled in Lacey’s belly as Gold’s thrusts quickened, driving her over the edge. Crying out in unison, they gradually slowed their movements until Lacey collapsed on Gold’s chest, spent and breathless.

As their heartbeats returned to normal and their breathing slowed, Gold’s hands caressed Lacey’s back soothingly. Brushing her wet hair off her brow, he kissed her forehead tenderly. They laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

“Tomorrow morning, 8 o’clock?” Lacey asked, smiling at Gold.

He chuckled. “Yes. Don’t be late, dearie.”

**  
**  
  
  
  



End file.
